


it's just another day (choo choo choo choo)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bickering, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Dates, OT5, Polyamory, Slice of Life, celebrity crushes, lots and lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a fic set a couple of months after niall and louis went to view the solar eclipse together, detailing the daily lives of them and the rest of their boyfriends.





	it's just another day (choo choo choo choo)

Friday mornings were always the same for the five of them; they’d all wake up at various times (all before noon, except for Louis, he was quite the heavy sleeper) eat cereal together, and chat about various things.

It was 12:17 when Louis finally stumbled downstairs for “breakfast.” this time instead of cereal, the other four were eating frozen waffles and and egg omlettes prepared by Harry, the only one who could marginally cook between the five of them.

“Haz, I think these waffles are freezer burned,” Niall said with a disgusted expression on his face, taking a bite of his waffle and then setting it to the side.

“Yeah, they taste quite weird,” Liam agreed, struggling to swallow the waffle down.

“Ew,” Louis stated upon hearing the complaints, “I guess I’ll have some cereal then,”

Harry gasped indignantly, “Excuse me? None of you have any room to talk. Louis, you made pancakes that looked like chicken, Niall, you don’t season your chicken, Liam, you once burned down the entire kitchen while baking a cake, and Zayn, you once somehow burned water” he finished with folding his arms.

“I didn’t even say anything about your nasty ass waffles, why are you dragging me into this?” Zayn replied with confusion, “I’m throwing these waffles in the trash where they belong.”

“Well it’s not my fault they were freezer burned!” Harry crossed his arms and began to sulk, making a pouty face at the other four the whole time.

Then the other four had to apologize to Harry for making fun of his waffles and his cooking skills to get him to stop sulking and pouting, because he would actually hold onto something so minor for the rest of the day - the rest of the week even. Once Liam made fun of Harry for wearing socks with sandals, and he refused to speak to him for two entire weeks - Niall had to become their messenger for the entirety of the time, and he did not enjoy that task whatsoever.

After the breakfast fiasco was over with, the guys decided to sit outside in the backyard to enjoy the sunny L.A. weather.

“It’s a shame we can’t all fit in the hammock,” Niall remarked as he climbed in the white hammock hanging between the two cherry blossom trees that Zayn had planted back there a couple of years ago.

“I’m glad,” Louis said as he climbed into the hammock right behind him, snuggling up to Niall as soon as he made it into the hammock, “It’s bad enough that most of the time we have to sleep together, I don’t like being kicked in the face while I’m trying to sleep. I think Liam almost blinded me-”  
The mention of blindness made the others do a collective groan as soon as Louis even uttered the word.

“For fuck’s sake Louis, not this again,” Zayn rolled his eyes , referring to the trip that Niall and Louis took to go see the solar eclipse, where Louis thought it’d be a good idea to stare directly at the sun, and then subsequently began experiencing vision problems, which lead him to complain for about a week straight about his impending blindness - which obviously never materialized, luckily.

That doesn’t mean that the other lads let him live it down though.

“Remember not to stare directly at the sun, Lou,” Liam chimed in with a laugh. Louis responded with an eloquent middle finger in his direction. 

“Oh, all of you can fuck off. I was genuinely terrified that I was about to go blind,” he explained with a sigh.

“It’s not like I didn’t tell you to keep your glasses on, though,” Niall added, “But you didn’t, and look what happened, you almost went blind.”

That earned Niall a slight punch in the shoulder. “Shut it Neil. I didn’t go blind though, now did I?”

“You know, I’m still pissed that you two didn’t think to invite me to go see the eclipse. You know that I love space. I met Niall while telescope shopping for fucks sake!” Zayn grumbled.

“Yeah, it was a bit unfair that you just organized a whole secret trip without the rest of us,” Harry added.

“Well, I only took Niall because it was special for him and I didn’t want you lot to ruin it for him,” Louis said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

“Aw, you’re such a sap,” Niall wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, burying his face into his neck.

“How did you know it wasn’t special for me too? I love space!” Zayn continued to whine, prompting a groan from the two laying in the hammock together.

“I reckon we should go on a date with just the three of us and leave those two behind,” Harry suggested, “Let’s see how you like being left out.”

“Fine by me. The more time I get to spend alone with my Neil, the better,” Louis made a pout and pulled Niall closer, causing the others to groan.  
\---

“I wanna go on a date. Take me out on a date.”

 

It was now 4:23 pm, and all of the guys were still outside, now relocated to sitting around the pool in the lounge chairs.

“Harry, you know why we don’t go on dates anymore,” Liam countered, “and it’s entirely your fault.”

“Excuse me Liam?”

“He’s right Haz,” Niall added, shooting Harry a look of pity, “Remember the last time you got us kicked out of Benihanas because you demanded they served you a hot pretzel when it’s a sushi place?”

 

“To be fair, I had way too much Saké that night, and it was because Zayn didn’t bother telling me that Saké is alcoholic!” Harry whined, pouting a bit.

“One, who doesn’t know that Sake is alcoholic, and two, how is that somehow my responsibility?” Zayn asked with genuine confusion.

“Look lads, let’s just go on a date so Harry doesn’t throw one of his tantrums. You know how he is,” Louis said with a shrug.

 

“Oh yeah? And how am I?” Harry crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation

 

“Annoying”

“Bitchy”

“Sensitive”

“Bratty”

That, of course, caused Harry to storm dramatically into the house before sulking in the living room.

 

\---

After the boys got Harry to stop throwing a tantrum for the second time that day, they decided to go out to the movies together. At first it was a struggle between movies and bowling, with Louis not wanting to go to the movies “because netflix exists,” which Liam agreed with, to which Zayn countered with saying he can’t go bowling because he “doesn’t do physical activity,” which Niall took his side on because of his bad knees. Harry was just grateful to be left alone for once.

 

“So, what should we go see?” Niall asked as they arrived to the theatre, pulling into the parking lot.

“Let’s go see that IT film, you know, the one with the clown? . It’s even more fitting because Harry looks like Pennywise,” Liam joked, causing Harry to pout, but he didn’t have the energy to protest.

Louis didn’t seem amused by that suggestion, as he made a face as if he just sucked on a lemon, “no offense, but you all have me fucked up if you think i’m going to watch any horror films on friday the 13th?”

 

“Aw, Lou? Since when are you superstitious? “ Niall queried, putting his arm around Louis.

“I just don’t fuck with clowns. Let’s see something else.”

“Ooh! Let’s watch the new spiderman film ?” Zayn suggested with excitement.

“It’s hardly new. It came out all of two months ago,” Liam corrected, “I want to see something fresh and new,”

“It’s new to me. I wanted to see it when it first came out but we couldn’t because of Harry. Besides, my man is in this…”

Louis groaned. “We get it Zayn, you want to fuck Tom Holland.”

“Well so do you,” he shot back, his cheeks flaring up.

“You know what? Let’s just randomize, yeah?” Niall said as if he came up with the most original idea ever.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Harry asked.

“Eeenie Meenie Miney Mo obviously!”  
And after that, the “random” movie picked was none other than some lego movie, but not before Liam accused Niall of cheating because he “skipped” it, and complaints about seeing a kid’s movie, but after that, Niall and Louis went off to go buy the tickets, while Harry and Liam went to go buy the snacks (which came up to a hefty price, considering there were 5 of them and theatre food was overpriced to hell), and as for Zayn, he probably went off to look at the film poster for Spider Man Homecoming to blow kisses at the poster or something.

-

“This film blows.”

The five of them were currently packed in a middle row of an almost empty theatre: It looks as though no one wanted to go take their kids to go see a movie this late, so they were here almost by themselves.

“Be quiet Louis, just watch the film and shut up,” Liam grumbled, as he seemed to actually be enjoying the movie.

“Lou, you’re kind of right, but it’s your fault for not letting us go see my man.”

“No, that wasn’t me, I just teased you about your crush on the guy. I didn’t have a problem with seeing it. That was Liam the fun ruiner over here,” Louis complained as he took a sip of soda from his cup.

“I’m the fun ruiner? You were the one too scared to see the clown film because of your weird superstitions or whatever,” Liam shot back, “If you all just listened to me we would all be watching IT, but no.”

“I don’t fuck with clowns,” Louis repeated, sliding his cup back into his cup holder.

“Hey, keep your cup out of my cup holder,” Harry whined

“Harry, you have two cup holders, don’t be a diva” Niall defended Louis as he chewed on popcorn kernels.

“I’m a diva? Funny. I’m the most easily satisfied person out of all of you. At least I didn’t complain about what movie we would see.”

 

“You’re complaining about cup holders for fucks sake, you don’t even have a beverage!” Louis said a little bit too loudly.

“At least I didn’t stare directly at the sun.”

That little crack lead to Louis having a public tantrum where he screamed about people continuing to bring up the solar eclipse incident, and long story short, that was the story of how the five of them got kicked from the movie theatre.

 

\---

One bad movie and a nearly thrown soda later, the five of them were back on the road, on the way home. The entire car was silent, until Niall spoke up.

“We can never have nice things…” He trailed off as he looked out of the window.

“Tell me about it,” Zayn agreed, “If Harry would learn to keep his mouth closed…”

“How is this my fault?” Harry cut him off, “Louis is the one who went mental because I made a little joke about him going blind for a day or whatever happened to him.

Louis just stayed silent and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. He felt bad for what happened.

After a few moments though, he spoke up.

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I didn’t expect to get that angry. It just sorta happened,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Niall laced his fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

And suddenly, the bickering of the day turned into a compliment and love session between the five of them.

“How about we all just go back home and watch a movie on netflix? Or we could binge Stranger Things?” Niall suggested.

“I’d like that,” Harry replied.

“Me too, I’m exhausted,” Liam added.

“Only if we get to pirate the spiderman film….” Zayn trailed off.

“Of course. I want everyone to be happy after all of the arguing we do with each other. I love all of you,” Niall continued.

“I love all of you too, even though you’re all super mean to me. Especially Liam,” Harry admitted before he ate some of the sour candy he got from the theatre, spilling some all over the seats while he did so as well.

“I love you too Harry, even though you’re a brat. I love everyone else a bit more though,” Liam teased.

At times, it was hard to remember that they were all in a relationship with the amount of banter and small bickering they did with one another. You would assume they were just a really bantery friendship group who got their jollies from roasting each other, but sometimes, they just had to get really mushy with each other and remind each other why they chose each other.

And by sometimes, I mean every night.


End file.
